Orphanage Reunion
by Smarty 94
Summary: When a reunion for orphan's starts to happen on Mobius; Meek reluctantly takes part of it and comes across a former bully who plans on challenging his heroic persona Bounty Hunter to a one on one battle. Meanwhile; Randy throws a Norrisville Ninja reunion but runs into trouble when Magica uses some Sorcerer stank to mutate Mac Antfee.
1. Reunion Invite

Outside of Jessica's apartment; the Green Lantern was walking to a mailbox and unlocked it with a key before opening it up.

She pulled out some envelopes before closing the box and walked off.

Later; the girl appeared in her apartment and set the mail on a counter before sitting on the couch and flipped on the TV.

Then Meek entered the apartment with grocery bags and set them on the counter before pulling out a banana and peeled it.

"Okay, not the way to spend a Friday afternoon, but what the hey." said Meek.

He looked at the mail and started flipping through it before seeing one for him from the Westopolis Orphanage.

The meerkat became shocked.

"Hello, something from the orphanage I spent time in on Mobius. I thought that place was destroyed." said Meek.

Jessica did some thinking.

"If that place was destroyed, then it must have been moved somewhere else." said Jessica.

"Good thinking." said Meek.

He walked over to the couch and sat down before opening it up and reading it.

"Dear Meek, it gives us great pleasure that you are being invited to our reunion tomorrow at 4PM." said Meek.

He became confused.

"An orphanage reunion? Never heard of such a thing." said Meek.

"It's new to me." Said Jessica.

Meek put the letter in his jacket as Jessica leaned over to her roommate.

"So, thinking of going to the reunion?" said Jessica.

Meek did some thinking.

"Nope." said Meek.

Jessica became confused.

"What? Why not?" asked Jessica.

"Back when I was growing up in that place, I was bullied by a beaver on a daily basis." said Meek.

**Flashback**

A four year old Meek in his shorts was playing in the sandbox building a sandcastle that looked like Cinderella's castle before finishing it up.

"Triumphant at last." said Meek.

But then it was knocked over and Meek looked up to see a seven year old blonde haired beaver with yellow eyes and blue jeans chuckling.

Meek shrieked.

"Nabbit." said Meek.

"Building castles out of sand huh? Perhaps you should eat it." said Nabbit.

He grabbed some sand and started stuffing it in the meerkat's mouth while laughing.

Later; Meek was jumping around on a Pogo stick.

However the same beaver came kicked Meek in the water and threw the Pogo Stick into the sun.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, idiot." said Nabbit.

Meek groaned.

Later; Meek was swinging on a swing set.

But then Nabbit appeared behind him and pushed him really hard, making him wrap up.

Meek groaned in pain.

"Seems tight, doesn't it?" said Nabbit.

Then another beaver same age as Nabbit, but with brown fur and black eyes shook his head.

"What a jerk." said the second beaver.

**End Flashback**

Jessica was shocked.

"Wow. What was his problem back then?" said Jessica.

"Beaver law." said Meek.

Jessica nodded.

"Also how did he throw a Pogo stick into the sun?" asked Jessica.

"He was a body builder." said Meek.

"Yeesh, at the age you knew him?" said Jessica.

"Yeah, yeah, that's weird, but come on, he and his twin bother had to leave their home at the age of three because beaver law says that when another liter is born, the one prior to the recent liter has to move out." said Meek.

Jessica became more shocked.

"THREE YEARS OLD!?" yelled Jessica.

"Don't judge the beavers way of life." said Meek.

Jessica shivered.

"Not to sure I'll be able to not judge beavers." said Jessica.

"Anyways, I don't think I'll go to the reunion. Knowing Nabbit, he'll try and restart his bullying ways when he sees me again." said Meek.

Jessica smirked.

"People change." said Jessica.

"He changed my white clothes into pink clothes by leaving a red sock in my laundry once." said Meek.

"Maybe he has." said Jessica.

"As if." said Meek.

Jessica smirked.

"You won't know until you head for the reunion." said Jessica.

"No, I know there's no changing for Nabbit. His brother Dorget was okay, but Nabbit not so much. If he has changed, then he'll be at the front door of this very apartment, ready to apologies for his misdeeds to me." Meek said before opening the front door, revealing Luna and Lincoln on the other side as Luna started knocking on Meek's head accidentally.

Luna noticed what she was doing and stopped.

"Pardon, my bad. You okay?" said Luna.

Meek chuckled.

"Yep, better then my chest." said Meek.

Luna was confused.

"Huh?" said Luna.

"You know, the heart transplant I wound up receiving from that hook handed cat after getting a heart attack from all those burgers." said Meek.

Luna was still confused.

Meek shook his head and grabbed his shirt.

"Maybe this'll jog your memory." said Meek.

Jessica and Lincoln covered their eyes.

Meek pulled his shirt up, revealing his chest scar.

"Oh yeah." said Luna.

"So what's up?" said Lincoln.

"Well, there's this orphanage reunion coming up on Mobius." said Meek.

"Orphan Reunion?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, first time I heard of such a thing myself." said Meek.

"Thinking of attending?" said Luna.

"Actually I'm thinking of skipping it." said Meek.

Luna is mad.

"There better be a good reason for that." said Luna.

"Because if I do go, there's going to be lots of emotional pain and physical pain." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"Your going." She ordered.

Meek held up a hand and started moving his finger as if to play a violin as violin music was heard.

Lincoln became confused.

"What's that?" said Lincoln.

"The song I want played at my funeral." said Meek.

Luna groaned.

"If you don't go we are through." threaten Luna.

"Yeah when pig's fly." said Meek.

But then they looked outside to see Spider Ham swinging by.

"That does not count, he was swinging on web." said Meek.

"Well that pig isn't." said Lincoln.

He looked on to see a pig in a Superman outfit flying by.

Meek gulped and moved his right hand in the father, the son, and the holy spirit motion before walking out of the apartment.

Then the others came out as the pig landed on the ground and turned itself into Miss Martian, revealing it was a fake.

"How'd I do?" said M'gann.

Luna and Jessica each pulled out their own twenty dollar bills and gave them to the martian.

"You did excellent M'gann." said Luna.

At Rock's home; the meerkat opened up his mailbox and pulled out lots of letters before looking at one similar to what Meek had and opened it up.

"Orphanage reunion on Friday at the new Westopolis Orphanage?" said Rock.

He did some thinking.

"Okay." said Rock.


	2. Randy's Plan

In Toon Manor; Randy was going through the fridge and pulled out a slice of cake before walking off with a fork.

"This'll be good." said Randy.

He then saw Ben pouring some cake powder into a coffee mug before mixing it with some water.

"If you're trying to make cake, that's not the way to make it." said Randy.

"Maybe in the past, but nowadays, baked goods companies have created cakes, brownies, cinnamon rolls, and cookies that can be baked in coffee cups and microwaves." said Ben.

Randy was confused.

"Wow, for real?" said Randy.

Ben nodded.

Randy whistled.

"Interesting." He said.

"Quite the invention." said Ben.

He stuck the mug in the microwave before turning it on.

"So how long?" asked Randy.

"A minute." said Ben.

Randy nodded.

"You know I've been thinking there has been lots of past Ninjas maybe I should hold a Ninja Reunion." Explained Randy.

Ben became shocked.

"What?" said Ben.

"Yeah, a reunion involving all previous Norrisville Ninja's who're still alive." said Randy.

Ben shook his head.

"Yeah, that's a terrible idea." said Ben.

Randy became confused.

"Terrible, why?" said Randy, "I already revealed all the knowledge of the Ninja Nomicon online after realizing that our mayor was a ninja once."

"Exactly, that was a bad move. Because of that, you basically also allowed anyone who refused to listen to the nomicon's teachings to recall their time as the Norrisville Ninja." said Ben.

Randy snorted.

"I talked to the First Ninja and even he seemed to like the idea." said Randy.

**Flashback**

Randy was in the Nomicon with the First Ninja.

"So you plan on getting every previous ninja who's still alive together for some type of reunion?" said the First Ninja.

Randy nodded.

"Yep." said Randy.

First Ninja did some thinking.

"Okay, but you'd better make sure that one ninja Mac Antfee doesn't get wind of the reunion or recall what he used to be." said First Ninja.

Randy smirked.

"Never gonna do that one." He Said, "He was a jackass."

"Agreed." said the First Ninja.

**End Flashback**

"So you sure this won't have any negative consequences?" said Ben.

"Of course not." said Randy.

Sonic who was outside the kitchen overheard everything and chuckled.

"A reunion of Norrisville Ninja's huh? This I gotta see." said Sonic.

He pulled out his phone and did some texting.

"This'll be awesome to witness." said Sonic.

Then Randy and Ben who was holding his coffee cup of cake walked out of the kitchen.

Sonic saw this.

"Not missing a moment." said Sonic.

In City Hall; Kronk was sleeping in the main office.

Then the door was busted down by a random guy.

"MAYOR KRONK!" yelled the man.

Kronk screamed before falling on the ground.

He then got up and glared at the man.

"Do you mind, I've got important work to do." said Kronk.

"You were sleeping." Said The Man.

"It's busy work." said Kronk.

The man shook his head.

"As if." said the man.

"YOUR FIRED!" shouted Kronk and pulled the lever and the man fell to his death in a molten lava.

He then saw an envelope land on his desk and opened it up.

"Norrisville Ninja reunion?" said Kronk, "YOU'RE REHIRED!"

He did some thinking.

"Oh yeah, I killed him. That's enough to get me arrested and impeached." said Kronk.

"Not really." a Voice said.

Kronk sees the guy.

"What the?" He asked.

"Yeah I was granted 99 Lives by a warlock after saving his life when I was 9 years old." Said The Man.

Kronk whistled.

"Wow, and I worked for a woman who was ugly beyond reason." said Kronk.

Yzma can in.

"I heard that." She said.

Kronk screamed and pulled the lever and she fell into molten Lava killing her.

"Wont you get arrested for they?" asked The Assistant.

"Nope no one likes her." Said Kronk.

"Why, was it because she sounds like one of the previous Catwoman's in the 60's?" said the assistant.

"No because she tried to kill famous Actress/model Cruella Devil & Maleficent." Said Kronk.

"Model or model's?" said the assistant.

"Both." Said Kronk.

The assistant shook his head.

"I literally said one word and a ploral to that word." said the assistant.

"Anyway I'm off." Said Kronk and he left.

The assistant looked at the chair and walked over to it before he began to sit on it, but Kronk opened the door.

"STAY OFF OF MY CHAIR!" yelled Kronk.


	3. Standing up to Nabbit

On Mobius in some type of building the next day; a ton of Mobians were mingling all over the place.

Then Luna, Lincoln, and Jessica entered the building.

"So this is Mobius huh? And these are what other Mobians look like." said Jessica.

Luna nodded.

"Yep, quite the planet to visit. The Mobians are known for being very peaceful and kind." said Luna.

"I know what that's like." said Lincoln.

Then a figure in a huge amusement park costume of a Mobian bear entered the room.

The others noticed it.

"Out of the costume Meek, your embarrassing yourself." said Luna.

"I'm not embarrassed, I'm scared." said Meek who was inside the costume.

"Okay, you're embarrassing me." said Luna.

Meek then came out of the costume and shivered in fear.

"Just the thought of seeing Nabbit is giving me PTSD." said Meek, "Again."

Luna patted Meek on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Besides, this Nabbit person I'm just now learning about might not be that big a deal anymore, he's probably changed." Luna said before kissing Meek.

Meek nodded.

Soon mean laughter is heard.

Meek shrieked and hid under a table.

Everyone looked around and saw Nabbit and his twin brother Dorget entering.

Nabbit was lifting up lots of weights.

"OH YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Nabbit yelled sounding like Chris Hemsworth.

Dorget shook his head.

"Sheesh, you don't have to show off all the time bro." Dorget said sounding like Tom Hiddleson.

"Of course I do Dorget ol brother of mine, for I am Nabbit, beaver of pure awesomeness." said Nabbit.

The others were shocked as Rock, his team, Jaime, and Sam appeared.

"So that's Nabbit?" said Jessica.

"It's him alright. Besides, I'm a little surprised to see that Meek showed up, especially considering he was the target of Nabbit's constant bullying." said Rock.

Sam nodded.

"HEY WHO LET THESE FILTHY UGLY HUMANS IN HERE!" shouted Nabbit

Dorget groaned.

"Dude, Mobian's have no qualm with humans." said Dorget.

"Well I do, I just don't like them." said Nabbit.

"Racism." said Champ.

Meek then reached up towards the table and grabbed some cookies.

"Please don't let Nabbit find me." He hopes.

Nabbit went to Sam and picked her up took her to the indoor swimming pool and threw her in the water

Everyone became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Lincoln.

He was then picked up by Nabbit and squished into a ball before being tossed into a basketball hoop.

"Three points." said Nabbit.

"Nope, that was the two point line." said Einstein.

Nabbit turned to Einstein.

"Does it even matter nerd?" said Nabbit.

Einstein gulped and wet himself.

The crab walked off.

Nabbit punched Champ really hard, sending him crashing into a wall.

"I'M THE BEST!" yelled Nabbit.

Everyone minus Luna backed away in shock.

Luna noticed it and groaned.

"Cowards." said Luna.

The beaver picked up Luna and chuckled.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" said Nabbit.

Luna growled.

"None of your business." said Luna.

"It is now." said Nabbit.

Then Dorget appeared next to the others.

"I can't believe I actually convinced him to come here." said Dorget.

"Well you'll be surprised to hear that Meek showed up as well Dorget." said Rock.

Dorget became shocked.

"Nabbit's victim is here?" said Dorget.

Meek reached up to the table for a brownie, but then saw Nabbit holding Luna up in the air.

The meerkat became shocked before it turned to madness.

He crawled out from under the table and stood up.

"Drop her." said Meek.

Nabbit turned to see Meek and chuckled before setting Luna down and walked towards Meek as the others appeared next to the rocker Loud.

"Well well, the one and only Meek Meerkat has decided to show his face again, I'll bet those dreams of being a hero have paid off." said Nabbit.

"You have no idea." said Meek.

Nabbit punched Meek and he crashed into a wall.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"What have I done?" said Luna.

"Don't worry sis, he keeps his armor in his jacket all the time." said Lincoln.

Nabbit approached Meek and pushed him about.

"What're you going to do about what I did to the girl, huh?" said Nabbit.

Meek glared at Nabbit and reached into his jacket.

Everyone looked on in shock.

But the meerkat pulled his hand out.

"You know what, you're not even worth it." said Meek.

Nabbit became confused.

"What?" said Nabbit.

Everyone became confused.

"Did I miss something?." said Jessica.

"It's ridiculous. Could you at least try being original for a change? You've been doing the same old bully routine since you first came into the orphanage all because of beaver law, Nabbit. It's tired. Now you're just bullying others just because of their race? Seriously? I can't believe I used to be afraid of you. Look around, Nabbit." said Meek.

Nabbit looked at every Mobian in the room and they were glaring at him.

"We've all grown up despite half of us being teenagers and younger then you, but you're still the same pathetic loser who has to torment others just to feel good about himself for being forced to move out after the second litter came. You're just sad." said Meek.

He walked off as everyone cheered.

Nabbit growled.

"Boy he's good. Finally had the balls to call you out bro." said Dorget.

Nabbit just walked off.

Meek was outside the building and ate his brownie before being hugged by Luna.

"I'm proud of you Meek." She said.

Sam who was soaking wet came by.

"What'd I miss?" She asked.

The others appeared.

"Apparently this meerkat decided to finally stand up to being bullied." said Champ.

"Yep, he had the chance to go Bounty Hunter in front of everyone in the room and beat up Nabbit, but he didn't and used his words." said Jessica.

Sam smirked.

"Knows how to resort to the right things." said Sam.

"I didn't want to have to reveal my secret like that. Who am I, Tony Stark?" said Meek.

"Nope." said Rock.

Unknown to them; the evil beaver heard this.

"Well that's interesting, my old bullying victim is Bounty Hunter." said Nabbit.

He chuckled.

"Well then, looks like I'll be able to get a two for one special." said Nabbit.

He walked off as Dorget looked on in shock.

**Interview Gag**

"My brother has serious issues. He's been upset by beaver law for years, but just doesn't want to admit it." said Dorget.

**End Interview Gag**

Nabbit was in a room of sorts and looked at a suit similar to Mysterio's suit, but without the helmet.

"Never thought I'd see the day I'd put this thing on." said Nabbit.

Then Dorget appeared and noticed everything.

"Brother, you should probably put the past behind you and not take your anger for beaver law onto Meek." said Dorget.

But his brother scoffed.

"Never, he crossed the line when he made me look like a fool in front of everyone." said Nabbit.

"You has it coming you racist jerk." muttered his brother.

Nabbit heard it.

"What was that?" said Nabbit.

"Nothing." said Dorget.

Nabbit then started putting his suit on.

"Racist jerk." Muttered his brother.

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Nabbit.

Dorget walked out of the room and the home, which was a beaver dam similar to a mansion.

"Looks like someone's going to have to tip Meek off." said Dorget.


	4. Stanking Mac Antfee

Back on Earth; a whole ton of people were outside a building of sorts entering it.

Randy saw this and whistled.

"Wow, more previous ninja's who're still alive then I thought." said Randy.

He saw a female one.

"Huh, a Kunoichi. Who'd have thought?" said Randy.

He entered the building to see every previous ninja conversing, eating, and playing games.

Then Kronk appeared behind Randy.

"Hey Randy." Said Kronk.

Randy turned to the mayor.

"Mayor Kronk." said Randy.

"Nice going with this reunion so far." said Kronk.

"Says the guys who used Cheesy Punch lines." Said Randy.

"Point taken." He said.

"Just out of curiosity, you didn't by chance see if some orange haired guy with a beard showed up, did you?" said Randy.

Kronk did some thinking.

"No, why?" said Kronk.

"Well that guy, Mac Antfee, he was one of the worst Norrisville Ninja's in history. And I'm trying to make sure he doesn't recall his experiences for the safety of my own life." said Randy.

Mayor Kronk nodded.

"No worries I had a force field around the whole city to keep him out and only him." revealed Kronk.

Randy nodded.

"Good to know." said Randy.

Sonic was sitting on a balcony bench watching everything.

He whistled.

"Nice development." said Sonic.

He then sees a Irkan Ninja.

"Wait That Alien was a ninja?" asked Sonic.

He shook his head.

"Okay, this is starting to seem unbelievable." said Sonic, "If I wanted unbelievable, I'd be watching nothing but Comedy Central shows like South Park, or even Tosh.0"

Just then; Mac Antfee showed up.

"What is this?" said Mac Antfee.

"Well so much for keeping this guy out with a force field." said Sonic.

He pulled out a chili dog and started eating it.

Randy saw Mac Antfee and glared at the mayor.

"You said the force field would keep him out." said Randy.

"He must have been in the city." said Kronk.

Randy groaned and pulled out a neurolyzer before putting some shades on.

"Alright, let's get this over with." said Randy.

Kronk nodded.

"Agreed." said Kronk.

Randy walked to Mac Antfee and tapped his shoulders before he turned to the teen..

"Look here please." said Randy.

Mac looked at the neurolyzer before a flash of light appeared, wiping the former ninja's memories.

Randy pushed Mac Antfee off.

"Okay, okay, let's go." said Randy.

Mac Antfee walked out of the building as Randy walked back in and sighed.

"That should do it." He Said.

"WHOA NINJAS!" shouted Mac Antfee.

Randy groaned.

"Why god, why?" said Randy.

Sonic chuckled.

Unknown to them Magica DeSpell saw this and smirked.

"Well this should be interesting, a way to spread fear to all previous Norrisville Ninja's." said Magica.

She put her hands together and started conjuring up some stank.

"It's a good thing I learn this from the Sorcerer." She said.

She sent the stank to Mac Antfee.

Mac Antfee then turned into a 100 Headed Dragon.

The dragon roared.


	5. Nabbit's Challenge

Back on Mobius; everyone was still in the orphanage building for the reunion.

Everyone was cheering Meek on.

Meek smiled.

"Now this is what should be happening." said Meek.

His friends smiled.

"Glad to see someone in high hopes." said Rock.

"I finally stood up for myself." said Meek.

"See, all you needed was a past confrontation." said Luna.

Meek smiled.

"Yeah." said Meek.

Then Dorget appeared panting from exhaustion.

"Meek...trouble." said Dorget.

Everyone turned to the beaver.

"Dorget, what're you doing here?" said Meek.

"Bad, it's bad." said Dorget.

"Okay what's going on?" said Meek.

Luna looked at Meek in confusion.

"You're going to trust this guy? He's Nabbit's bro." said Luna.

Meek looked at Luna.

"I trust Dorget, he's the good brother." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"Okay." said Luna.

Meek turned back to Dorget.

"Now whats happened?" said Meek.

"It's Nabbit, he's reached his breaking point." said Dorget.

Meek became confused.

"Breaking point?" said Meek.

Then the walls crumbled to the ground and everyone looked at Nabbit in his armor flexing his muscles.

"BEHOLD, THE BEAVINATOR!" yelled Nabbit.

Everyone was confused.

"Beavinator?" said Jaime.

"I am a new type of hero. An awesome one." said Nabbit.

"YOU SUCK!" shouted a random mobian.

Nabbit groaned and stepped on the ground really hard, creating an earthquake of sorts that shook everyone up before stopping.

"Next person to interrupt me will get an ass kicking, you'd better believe it." said Nabbit.

He cleared his throat.

"Now, I'm here to prove that I'm the most awesome hero in existence, and to prove that, I'm wanting to challenge Bounty Hunter to a one on one outside in the orphanage playground in an hour. If he doesn't show himself till then, then I'll reveal his biggest secret ever." said Nabbit.

Meek scoffed.

"He's got nothing on him." said Meek.

"Maybe, but he's got something on you, Bounty Hunter." said Dorget.

Meek is shocked.

"What?" said Meek.

The others became shocked as well.

"You serious?" said Jaime.

"Yeah, Nabbit figured you out." said Dorget.

Meek grabbed a cup of punch and drank it before spitting it out onto Lincoln's face in shock.

Lincoln is pissed.

"The nerve." said Lincoln.

"That's right, one on one, between me and Bounty Hunter, the catch is, I'll be revealing who he is no matter the out come." said Nabbit, "FOR I AM THE BEAVINATOR!"

"More like the Barfinator." said Rock.

Nabbit growled before clapping his hands as a shock wave emerged from his hands, knocking Rock's prosthetic leg off of him.

The meerkat noticed it.

"Can someone get that?" said Rock.

However the evil beaver picked Rock up and sent him flying around Mobius.

Rock then returned to the area and landed on the ground.

Rob grabbed Rock's leg and stuck it back on him.

"Thanks." said Rock.

"ONE ON ONE, OUTSIDE!" yelled Nabbit.

He walked out of the building as everyone minus Meek's group followed.

"Well that's just great, either way, Meek's screwed. It's a royal flush victory for Nabbit." said Dorget.

"Don't worry dude, Meek can defend himself easily, isn't that right Meek?" Luna said before turning to where Meek was, only to see he was gone, shocking her, "Where'd he go?"

Meek was screaming in fear while running away from the building.

"I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE SKIPPED THIS EVENT AND NOT BECOME A VICTIM OF PEER PRESSURE!" yelled Meek.

But then he was surrounded by a force field of green energy and saw Jessica in her Green Lantern outfit firing some energy from her ring and everyone else.

"Don't try and stop me, I ain't going near Nabbit again." said Meek.

"You got to confront him and stop whatever he's going to do." said Jessica.

Meek scoffed.

"Yeah, look at where that got me, a ring seat to being beaten up." said Meek.

"He has a point." Said Luna.

"Oh please, you're to blame for this as well Luna." said Meek.

Luna became shocked.

"Me, what did I do?" said Luna.

"You pressured me into going despite my reluctance, not once did you ask why I was hesitant. The only person here who bothered asking why I didn't want to show myself was Jessica Cruz." said Meek.

"Like you wouldn't have willingly went eventually, it took some convincing by way of M'Gann taking the form of a flying pig." said Jessica.

Meek became shocked.

"What?" said Meek.

"You needed some convincing to face whatever it was you were going through, so me and Luna came up with this idea to have M'Gann pretend to be a flying pig so that when you sarcastically remark that you'd go when pigs fly, you'd go." said Jessica.

"It was there idea, I was just a pawn." said Lincoln.

The two girls glared at Lincoln.

"Lincoln." they said.

Meek started at Luna and Jessica before turning around.

"At first I thought that Nabbit was a big bully before returning here for a reunion. Now I see that the real people who are bullies are those that're closet to me." Meek said before walking off.

Everyone looked at Luna and Jessica.

"You tricked your own boyfriend into taking part in a reunion he didn't want to go to in the first place. That's just low, even for you Luna." said Rock.

"Even I wouldn't do that." said Champ.

With Meek; he was in the Mobius city of Westopolis on top of an apartment building in his armor minus helmet sitting on the ledge.

"So what's the plan kid." said Tom.

"First time in my life, this plan will be of pure selfishness. Find a new dimension and take up residence there as a vigilante." said Meek.

A gasping sound was heard.

"Whoa Meek I know your mad at your girlfriend and roommate and all, but come on if they didn't trick you then you wouldn't have stood up to that jerk of a beaver." said Tom, "So what if your identity will be exposed, these days all Marvel Heroes have no secret identity."

"Not the point, the point is that they betrayed my trust. I don't know if I can trust anyone else anymore." said Meek.

"Look, maybe you should just go back and forget about everything." said Tom.

"No I can't go back. Nabbit knows my secret, my girl and roommate both betrayed my trust, and I'll be exposed no matter what I do." said Meek.

He did some thinking.

"Unless, I beat Nabbit to the punch." said Meek.

A gasping sound was heard.

"You don't mean." Tom said before Meek nodded.

"That's right, come clean before he does so that he won't have a reason to fight me." said Meek.

He pulled out his smart phone and pushed the camera icon on it before setting it up on a tripod that came from Meek's armor.

"Alright, now transfer yourself into the phone and start filming everything." said Meek.

"You sure you want to go through with this instead of maybe wiping Nabbit's memories of who you are?" Tom said from Meek's phone.

Meek sighed.

"I'm sure of it, either way, the cycle will continue." said Meek.

"If you do this, there will be no rest from the media." said Tom.

Meek looked at his phone as his helmet appeared.

"Start recording." said Meek.

A red light appeared on the phone.

"Hey all, it's me, the one and only Bounty Hunter. After all this time of fighting crime to make the universe a better place, it's time that I give back to the people I've sworn to protect. You shall see the identity of the very person that wears this armor." said Meek.

He put a hand on his chest as his armor disappeared and turned into the chest plate before Meek removed it.

"There you have it, the Bounty Hunter is really Meek Meerkat, just a teenage meerkat from Mobius." said Meek.

The red light disappeared from the phone as Meek walked over to his phone and picked it up.

"Now back to the armor." said Meek.

"On it." said Tom.

Meek started doing some work on his phone.

"MEEK!" A Voice shouted.

Meek shrieked and nearly dropped his phone before grabbing it and turned and saw Lincoln and Sam.

"Easy there, we just feel bad about your trust being shattered by Luna and Jessica." said Sam.

"Yeah." Said Lincoln.

"I don't know who to trust anymore, it's all very confusing." said Meek.

"You'll know soon enough." Lincoln said before looking at Meek's phone, "And what're you doing with your phone anyways?" said Lincoln.

Meek looked at his phone then at the others.

"The one thing I hoped would never happen. A Tony Stark move." said Meek.

Sam is shocked.

"You don't mean." Sam said before Meek nodded.

**Interview Gag**

Lincoln and Sam were in the same booth.

"I don't believe it. Meek went and did the very thing he would never do. Went public with his identity." said Lincoln.

"I know this happened a lot lately, especially to what Super Boy did in the final Young Justice Outsiders Episode." Said Sam.

Lincoln was confused.

"WAIT WHAT!" He shouted.

"Eh, you'd be to young to see that season." said Sam.

**End Interview Gag**

"Had to take away Nabbit's satisfaction." said Meek.

Sam smirked.

"Some way of thinking you have." said Sam.

"Wouldn't it have been better to wipe his memory?" said Lincoln.

Meek nodded.

"Yeah probably." said Meek, "But the cycle would repeat itself eventually."

"Good point." said Sam.


	6. Stopping Mac Antfee

Back on Earth; the Norrisville Ninja reunion was still happening.

Randy and Kronk were laughing.

"No way you always made puns?" asked Randy.

Kronk nodded.

"Yeah even when not a Ninja." Said Kronk, "My wife thought they were funny."

Randy is shocked.

"Wife?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm married." said Kronk.

Randy whistled.

**Interview Gag**

"Never saw that coming." said Randy.

**End Interview Gag**

"How long?" said Randy.

"After graduation." said Kronk.

Randy nodded.

With the Other Ninjas they were having a good time.

"So one of the Ninjas was a female huh?" asked a Elderly Ninja

"Apparently." said an African American man.

"I'd say it is nice." Said The Midget Ninja.

They then heard some roaring sounds and looked outside to see the stanked Mac Antfee approaching.

Randy was shocked.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He shouted.

"LANGUAGE!" Shouted Captain America's Voice.

"ZIP IT ROGERS!" yelled Randy.

The shield was tossed at the current Norrisville Ninja before he moved out of the way.

The dragon roared.

Randy groaned and put on his ninja mask.

"Let's do this." He said.

He ran out of the building.

"Alright you, stop." said Randy.

The dragon roared in anger.

"Take a breath mint." said Randy.

The Dragon shot lasers from his mouth.

Randy avoided some lasers before being hit by one of them and crashed through a wall.

He groaned and stood up.

**Interview Gag**

"Didn't see that coming. But I would have if it were Godzilla I was dealing with." said Randy.

**End Interview Gag**

The Stanked Past Ninja laughed.

Randy tossed some disks at the dragon.

The disks bounced off the dragon who turned to Randy and roared.

Then the elderly ninja appeared.

"Ah shut it you." said the elderly ninja.

A cracking sound was heard and the man grabbed his back.

"MY BACK!" He shouted and fell.

Randy shook his head.

"The elderly shouldn't be trying to help." said Randy.

The First Ninja then appeared with two sais.

"Luckily, I ain't elderly." said F.N.

"Your thousands years old." said Randy.

"I'm young forever." said F.N.

He leaped towards the dragon.

He sliced one of the heads.

But another two heads grew in the one head's place.

"It's a hydra." said Randy.

Randy smirked.

"Has anyone seen Hercules when he faced the Hydra?" asked Randy.

"Yeah that Hydra looked CGI." Said Kronk.

"In a 2D animated film." said Randy.

"Let's not lose sight of the fact that Aladdin had a 3D character in a 2D film." said F.N.

The hydra roared.

Randy and F.N started slicing off lots of heads before they each grew back.

"WILL YOU FORGET ABOUT THE HEAD SLICING THING!?" yelled Kronk.

**Interview Gag**

"WHATS WITH THAT!" shouted Kronk.

**End Interview Gag**

The hydra roared in anger.

"Should we find a way to turn him back?" asked FN.

"No we kill him." Said Randy.

F.N gasped in shock.

"That goes against the ways of the ninja." said F.N.

"Well Mac Antfee is an asshole." said Randy.

"Good point." Said FN.

The dragon roared and farted.

"Gross, my mouth was open." said Randy.

The Evil dragon laughed.

Magica appeared and she laughed.

Randy groaned.

"Of course, if it's anything to do with magic, then it's got to be the duck witch Magica." said Randy.

Magica became mad.

"I AM NOT THE DUCK WITCH MAGICA, I AM THE DUCK BITCH MAGICA!" yelled Magica.

She then realized what she said and growled.

**Interview Gag**

"CURSE MY ATTENTION SPAN!" yelled Magica.

**End Interview Gag**

She then growled again.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU STUPID HYDRA KILL THEM." yelled Magica.

The Hydra roared and picked Magica up and threw her.

"I'M BLASTING OFF!" She shouted and vanished into the sky.

The Hydra roared.

"DEATH TO ALL NORRISVILLE NINJAS!" yelled each Hydra head.

However he felt a pain from his back and is shocked to see what happened.

It was Randy on his back with a sword lodged into the Hydra's back.

"Distraction." said Randy.

The hydra roared and fell on the ground and closed all it's eyes.

Randy jumped off the dragon and walked over to it's heads.

Everyone saw this.

"HOLY SHIT, A DEAD HYDRA!" yelled a voice.

Then the Hydra turned into Mac Antfee who was dead.

Everyone groaned.

"Never mind." Said the same voice, "It's that worst Ninja in history."

"Let's take a leak on his corpse." said another voice.

However before anyone can do it a giant sand worm popped out of the ground and ate the dead body.

"That'll work." said Kronk.

Randy became confused.

"Why are there sand worms here?" said Randy.


	7. Bounty Hunter Vs Beavinator

Back on Mobius; everyone at the building was outside looking at Nabbit who was fist pumping.

"OH YEAH, I'LL BE VICTORIOUS!" yelled Nabbit, "GIVE ME A HEY!"

But no one did anything.

Nabbit growled and clapped his hands as a shock wave appeared.

"HEY!" everyone yelled in fear.

Luna and Jessica sighed.

"How could we have put ourselves over him?" said Luna.

"We just did." said Jessica.

Nabbit looked at his watch.

"Well since Bounty Hunter hasn't shown up yet, I'll tell you who he really is." said Nabbit.

But then Meek appeared.

"You ain't revealing anything." said Meek.

Nabbit became shocked and looked at Meek.

"Well look who finally decided to show up after nearly an hour." said Rock.

Nabbit chuckled.

"I won't reveal anything, why do you say that?" said Nabbit.

"Because I beat you to the punch fifteen minutes ago." said Meek.

Nabbit became confused.

"Huh?" said Nabbit.

Meek pulled out his chest plate and slammed it on his chest as his armor appeared.

"That's right, I came clean about who I am before you." said Meek.

Everyone in attendance became confused.

"What's he talking about?" said Jaime.

Rob was looking at videos on his phone and came across Meek's.

"Meek made a video of himself going from Bounty Hunter to Meek Meerkat on YouTube." said Rob.

Everyone is shocked.

"What? He went and did something that foolish?" said Luna.

"Why couldn't he have just erased Nabbit's memories?" said Jessica.

Then Lincoln and Sam appeared.

"Who's to say the cycle won't repeat itself?" said Dorget.

The others nodded.

"Yeah fair point." said Einstein.

Nabbit was shocked.

"No, it can't be." said Nabbit.

"Now you've got no reason to fight me anymore." Meek said before he began to walk off.

Nabbit growled in anger.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Nabbit.

He ran to Meek as everyone gasped in shock.

But Meek moved out of the way and punched Nabbit across the face.

The beaver felt his jaw and chuckled.

"Now you have the balls to attack huh?" said Nabbit.

He and Meek started walking in a circle glaring at each other.

"You took away my chance to show Mobius who you are by showing the entire universe who you are, now you die." said Nabbit.

"Not this year." said Meek.

"Oh it will be." said Nabbit.

Everyone looked on in shock.

"Does anyone have any They Live vibes right now?" said Jaime.

Nabbit punched Meek across the face, but Meek punched Nabbit in the chest two times before punching him in the face really hard, sending him backwards.

Nabbit groaned and walked back to Meek and the two started punching each other again.

Meek gave Nabbit a right hook across the face followed by two left jabs and another right hook, sending Nabbit to the ground.

The meerkat then grabbed Nabbit by the chest and held him up.

"I told you, you had no reason to fight." Meek said before punching Nabbit really hard and let him go, making him fall to the ground.

Meek picked Nabbit up again before throwing a punch at him that the beaver blocked with a hand.

The evil beaver is super pissed.

"You ain't getting the best of me." said Nabbit.

He clenched a fist which then started glowing and shaking before he punched Meek in the chest, sending him flying back a ways, but also store lots of kinetic energy into his suit.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Meek, your entire suit is now stored with tons of kinetic energy." said Tom.

Meek became shocked.

"Huh?" said Meek.

Nabbit leaped towards Meek and got ready to punch him.

But the meerkat punched Nabbit's fist, releasing all his kinetic energy and pushing Nabbit into a jungle gym, destroying it.

Nabbit groaned as the armor on his punched hand crumbled away.

Meek noticed it.

"Hey, the moment I punched Nabbit's arm with all that kinetic energy, it was all unleashed onto him." said Meek.

He did some thinking.

"Tom, can you transfer energy I gain from one part of this suit from another?" said Meek.

"I could, but I advise against it." said Tom.

"Every blow Nabbit gives me, transfer all the kinetic energy I take into my right arm." said Meek.

A gasping sound was heard.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I said not to do it. If you take on lots of kinetic energy into one body part, then that body part might not survive the impact." said Tom.

"I'm taking that chance." said Meek.

Tom sighed.

"Fine." said Tom.

Nabbit stood up growling.

"YOU'LL DIE!" yelled Nabbit.

His fists started glowing and vibrating as he began punching Meek non stop, but lots of kinetic energy was being stored into the right arm of the armor.

Everyone became confused.

"What's happening?" asked Jessica.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that Meek is having his AI system store lots of kinetic energy into his right arm for a powerful blow." said Rock.

"Kinda like how Dib's father did with his two robotic arms?" asked Luna.

"Uh, that Invader Zim fic is supposed to take place sometime after this one." said Rock.

Luna became shocked.

"Oh." said Luna.

"Try comparing it to All Might when he was fighting All for One in My Hero Academia." said Rock.

Nabbit kept on punching Meek before sending him crashing into a jungle gym as the meerkat's right arm was glowing.

"Kinetic energy in right arm at 500 times strength, recommend unleashing it." said Tom.

"Not yet, give it some more energy." said Meek.

"You're funeral." said Tom.

Nabbit ran to Meek and punched him really hard several times as more kinetic energy was stored within his armor.

"A thousand times strength." said Tom.

"Perfect." said Meek.

He grabbed Nabbit and tossed him away.

"Alright you, now to show you what I'm really capable of." said Meek.

He walked to Nabbit while groaning in pain.

"I'm beginning to regret having all this energy stored into my right arm." said Meek.

The beaver stood up groaning.

"No, this is not possible." said Nabbit.

"Let's agree to disagree." said Meek.

He punched Nabbit with his right hand as all the kinetic energy was expelled from his armor and onto Nabbit's armor, destroying it as well as the right arm of Meek's armor, revealing that it was badly mangled up.

The impact then sent Nabbit flying into the same building before an explosion happened that put the building on fire.

Meek started panting from exhaustion and looked at his right arm before holding it up.

"Now I know how Professor Hulk feels." said Meek.

Everyone noticed Meek's mangled arm and became shocked.

"OH GOD!" Dorget yelled before he began vomiting.

**Interview Gag**

"That is the most repulsive thing I've ever seen." Dorget said before he began vomiting.

**End Interview Gag**

Meek looked at the burning building and ran into it.

Everyone looked on in shock.

"Wow, never would have thought he'd become suicidal." said Rock.

"Wait a minute, look." said Jessica.

Meek ran out of the building with Nabbit over his shoulder before the place exploded again.

The meerkat set the beaver down.

Nabbit became confused and looked at Meek.

"You saved my life." said Nabbit.

"Yeah, I did." said Meek.

"But I don't understand. I bullied you, verbally and physically, and you still saved me from certain death, why?" said Nabbit.

"Because being a hero doesn't mean defeating a hero to prove your worth, it means doing the right thing no matter what. I know that those things might hurt you in life." said Meek, "You may lose your trust in anyone no matter their intentions."

He then looked at Luna and Jessica.

"But sometimes you just gotta learn to forgive and forget." said Meek.

Luna and Jessica smiled.

"You're right. I've allowed myself to be hurt for far to long. I should visit my parents and forgive them for beaver law." said Nabbit.

He walked off as Dorget followed and Meek looked on.

Luna then walked next to Meek and grabbed his right arm.

"You know that arm is badly injured and I can't move it at the moment right?" said Meek.

Luna put the arm around her and placed Meek's hand on her shoulder.

"I don't care." said Luna.

Meek smiled.

Jessica then appeared with a canister of some type of metal.

"Managed to pick up all those nanobots from your armor when you were saving Nabbit from that fire." said Jessica.

Meek smiled.

"Thanks." said Meek.


	8. Ends Well

Back on Earth the next day; Meek was in a bedroom sleeping before waking up.

He yawned and pulled the blanket off, revealing his right arm was in a cast and stood up before walking off.

Later; he walked out of the apartment in only his purple shirt, blue jeans, and black hiking boots, and had his right arm in a sling and saw Luna was waiting for him.

"Hey, how's the arm?" said Luna.

Meek looked at his girlfriend.

"It's fine." He said.

He tapped his right arm.

"Other then the fact that it look like Thanos and Professor Hulks arms after their respective snaps, it's doing okay." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"Yeah." said Luna.

The two started walking the streets.

"Anything else happen?" said Luna.

"Well I did find the pieces of Nabbit's armor and rebuilt the whole thing so that he can do hero work after he made peace with his parents." said Meek.

Luna is shocked.

"You actually went and rebuilt that asshole beavers armor?" said Luna.

Meek held up a belt with a belt buckle of a capital B.

"Yep, everyone deserves a second chance." said Meek, "You helped me realize that."

**Interview Gag**

"She completes me." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

"I'd be nothing without you." said Meek.

Luna smiled and kissed Meek.

Meanwhile; Randy was cleaning the reunion.

"Whew, what an event." said Randy.

"I'll say." Said Kronk.

"Why didn't we clean this up yesterday after everyone left?" said Randy.

"Because everyone left at four in the morning." said Kronk.

Randy nodded.

"Okay." said Randy.

Then Meek and Luna appeared.

"Must have been some party." said Meek.

The two ninjas turned to the other two.

"It was." said Kronk.

He then noticed Meek's arm and became shocked.

"OH GOD!" Kronk yelled before vomiting.

"WHAT THE JUICE!" shouted Randy as he threw up.

Meek shook his head.

"It ain't that bad, the thing is mostly wrapped in bandages." said Meek.

**Interview Gag**

Randy and Kronk were still vomiting.

**End Interview Gag**

"What happened to it?" said Randy.

"It couldn't go on living so it killed itself." said Meek.

Randy became confused.

"Really?" said Randy.

"No I put a lot of strain on it." said Meek.

Randy nodded.

"Alright." said Randy.

"Had something to do with a deranged Mobian beaver who bullied Meek, he found out who he was and threated to fight his heroic persona or he'll go public with it, but then Meek went public first, and you can fill out the rest." said Luna.

Randy nodded and went to get Lemonade and drank some and spits it out.

His girlfriend Theresa was there and she was mad.

"Really Randy?" She asked, "So not bruce."

"AHEM!" yelled a voice.

Theresa shrieked and turned to see Bruce Wayne standing behind her while glaring.

"Well who didn't see that coming eventually?" Meek said sarcastically.

Luna chuckled.

"Burn." said Luna.

She then fist bumped Meek on his injured hand, but he groaned in pain.

Luna became shocked.

"Sorry." said Luna.

Meek just glared at Luna.

He then sighed.

"Forgive and forget." said Meek.


End file.
